Tell Me It's A Dream
by Jennifer Caitlin L
Summary: Based loosely on Carrie Underwood's song Just A Dream. Warning: Character Death A death and a birth. Rated T just to be safe ( 967 words )


Jennifer Jareau looked at her passenger seat at the letters she had been sent of her lover and partner when he went overseas to fight for their country. She remembered crying for hours when she had been told by her love that he was going to fight for the country they loved.

A black dress that fit her just right and showed off the bump of her belly that had started to grow in the last month or so. Her right hand, covered with a glove that was just as black as the dress, laid on her swollen stomach. JJ's hair was up in a tight bun that would keep the hairs out of her face today while she did something she had hoped she never would have to do.

Slowly she opens the car door and steps out into the brisk air of the December air. She turns slightly and closed the door after grabbing her purse and the flowers she had brought with her for the love of her life. Turning back she takes a deep breath before walking over to the church doors that were being held open by her best friend, Emily Prentiss.

"Hey." JJ heard Emily whisper to her as she came closer to her. Saying hello to her was easy and the thought of having her best friend with her while she took the finale few steps and confirmed her future. JJ waves slightly to her friend before they went inside.

The room was filled with tears over a loss of a brave young man that should have never outlived his own parents. The whispers from everyone seemed to stop as soon as the blonde walked through the doors of the room. Tears ran down her face and she did not bother to brush them away as she went over to Mrs. Reid. "I am sorry for your loss." _Her son gave his life up for this country. _

"Thank you." Dianna thanked her with a sad smile. She knew that Jennifer was her son's love and how happy he had been when he would come home from a date with her or just spending time with her.

JJ nods slightly before she moved on, giving others their turn to tell the mother of the dead how sorry they were for her loss. She goes over to the casket and looks inside. "Oh my g…" she closes her eyes as her hand just rubs more smoothly circles to her stomach. She felt her friend come up behind her and rub her back telling her that it was going to be alright. _How could it be alright? My boyfriend is dead and he will never see his child. Our baby will never get to hear the words I love you to them by their father. _"Spence, Why'd you leave us?" she asks between sobs.

"He is going to be in our hearts. Your child is going to know their father." Emily whispers. "You will have a life with this child and making sure he or she knows how amazing their father was."

"Emily. Tell me that this is just a dream, tell me that I am going to wake up and he is going to be holding me close." JJ begs. _It's not a dream but you have prayed that it was since you were given the letter saying that he was gone. _

"I wish that I could tell you that Jay-Jay." Emily hugs her friend gently. "I wish I could tell you that it was a dream and that when you woke up tomorrow he would be home."

Jennifer knew that the pain would fade but it would always be there. Her heart would always belong to Spencer Reid and no one else.

**Birth Of Baby Reid:**

Jennifer Jareau had spent almost two days in labor before she finally had been able to push. Now she sat up on her bed and held the child close to her. "Welcome to the world little one." she whispers softly to the newborn in her arms. "Your daddy would is so proud of you. I know he is." _Up there in heaven watching over you. _

"Mommy needs to figure out a name for you now." She had wanted to wait and see the child she had been carrying before she picked a name out.

What name would be fitting for him? For the son of Spencer Reid. Was the question that she kept asking herself as she stared down at the child that was sleeping soundly in her arms.

"What about Michael?" JJ asks before shaking her head. "No, that does not sound like a name for you. James? Noah? Eathan? Peter?" she kept trying to think of the perfect name but nothing was coming to mind. "

"What about Henry?" Dianna asks as she comes into the room. She had spent the past two days trying to think if she should come or not.

"Henry Spencer." JJ whispers as she looks up at her. "After his daddy."

"Welcome to the world Henry." Dianna whispers as she goes over to JJ's bedside and places a soft kiss to the newborn's head.

"This feels like a dream." was all JJ could say as she stared down at the only living part of her boyfriend, their son.

**Song that this was based on is "Just A Dream by Carrie Underwood." I know that this story is not the greatest but I wanted to post it for people to see. I have a couple ideas for some other one-shots along with another multi-chaptered story. My high school story is not forgotten about! I promise! I just have been in the hospital or someone in my family has been lately so writing has not happened much at all.**

**-Jennifer**


End file.
